


Together

by malikinpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Goodbye Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikinpink/pseuds/malikinpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam se décide enfin à saisir la dernière chance que Zayn lui a laissé lors de leur rupture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, j'ai écrit ça il y a tellement de temps, que je ne suis même pas sûre de le trouver encore bien. Des bons sentiments, toujours des bons sentiments...  
> Mais il faut bien commencer par publier quelque chose, et donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Liam Payne se tenait là, debout, sous la pluie harassante de Londres. Il ne pouvait cesser de jeter un œil sur la photo de l’amour de sa vie, le seul et l’unique, qu’il tenait dans sa main droite et sur son téléphone dans la gauche, qui lui indiquait le chemin à prendre pour se retrouver face à la maison qu’il cherchait. Il n’avait pénétré dans cette maison, il ne savait même pas ce qu’elle représentait pour lui, d’ailleurs il se trouvait stupide de ne même pas savoir ce que vivait la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde.

Il baissa à nouveau le regard vers la photo, et tous les souvenirs de sa dernière nuit avec lui revenaient en flash dans sa mémoire.

 

**_ 2 ans plus tôt. _ **

_Liam entra dans le restaurant prévu avec précipitation, il devait déjà avoir près d’un quart d’heure de retard, mais il avait encore été pris par son travail et n’avait pas trouvé de moyen de s’en échapper, ou il n’avait pas senti le besoin de le faire. Mais Zayn était assis à la table qu’ils avaient réservée, un verre de vin rouge à moitié vide, et une bouteille déjà bien attaquée. Quand le jeune métis vit son ami, il ne prit pas la peine de se lever, et détourna rapidement les yeux. Alors, Liam, dans un élan de courage s’approcha de lui et lui adressa le sourire le plus charmeur qu’il avait, celui qu’il gardait uniquement pour son petit-ami._

_— Non Liam, garde ton sourire._

_— Il y a un problème ?_

**_—_ ** _Tu me demandes s’il y a un problème ? Non mais tu te rends compte que j’attends à cette table depuis une heure ? Que le serveur vient me voir toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir s’il peut récupérer la table ? Est-ce que tu as au moins une petite idée de ce que ça me fait ?_

_Le jeune homme regarda rapidement sa montre, et il ne put d’empêcher de jurer. Lui qui pensait avoir quelques minutes de retard, il avait en réalité pris beaucoup plus de temps qu’il ne l’espérait au bureau. Et il savait d’avance que sa justification ne plairait pas beaucoup à Zayn._

_— Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n’avais pas vu l’heure…_

_— Evidemment. Tu n’avais pas vu l’heure. Excuse-moi Liam, mais quel est le véritable problème dans cette histoire ? Tu ne m’aimes pas ?_ _Tu as rencontré quelqu’un d’autre ? Si c’est ça, dis le moi tout de suite, que je le sache._

_Ces questions lui semblaient bien évidemment stupides. Bien sûr, il aimait Zayn et de toute évidence il ne l’aurait trompé pour rien au monde. Pourtant il avait bien conscience lui aussi que leur relation n’était plus aussi brillante qu’elle avait pu l’être au début. En un an, il n’avait pas connu de nombreuses disputes, mais ces derniers mois ils avaient pris leur distance l’un par rapport à l’autre. Liam n’avait jamais mis de causes sur ce qui se passait, il n’essayait pas de savoir, d’analyser. Il laissait juste faire, il pensait que c’était simplement la vie qui allait ainsi. Ce n’était pas le cas de Zayn qui ne pouvait plus supporter ce qu’il vivait, se sentant faible, triste et enfermé alors que les tous débuts avaient été une apothéose, un bonheur pur et simple. C’était pourquoi il croyait en leur histoire, qu’il s’était battu pour, mais ce jour de juin là. Il n’avait pas pu supporter plus._

_— Tu sais à quel point je t’aime ?_

_— Je t’aime autant Zayn._

_Mais Liam avait baissé le ton, ce qui n’avait pas échappé au pakistanais, qui avait désormais l’habitude que son petit-ami s’assume pas. Il avait l’habitude mais ce n’était pourtant pas plus simple à supporter. Pendant cette année de relation, il n’avait jamais rien dit à Liam. Il avait pris sur lui car il savait qu’il s’agissait de sa première relation homosexuelle, et que ce n’était pas simple dans les débuts, il le savait très bien lui-même. Ce fut la goutte en trop._

**_—_ ** _Liam ? On en est encore à ce stade ?_

 **_—_ ** _De quoi tu parles ?_

 **_—_ ** _Je parle de toi qui n’assume pas d’être gay._

_— J’assume très bien, merci._

**_—_ ** _Oh ? T’en es sûr ?_

_Zayn savait à quel point il avait raison, mais le pire était que Liam le savait tout autant. Quand le serveur arriva jusqu’à eux, un sourire poli aux lèvres et qu’il leur proposa de choisir un plat principal, Zayn coupa directement la parole à Liam._

_— Tu as choisi mon amour ?_

_— Zayn, t’es en train de faire quoi là ?_

_— Eh bien, je crois que mon petit-ami n’a pas encore choisi, mais vous savez avec la vie commune on commence à savoir ce que l’autre aime, alors on prendra du saumon, s’il vous plait._

_— Bien messieurs._

_Et le serveur partit toujours aussi souriant et gentleman pendant que Liam grondait intérieurement. Ces yeux brulaient de colère, de honte, et d’autres sentiments que son petit-ami n’était même pas capable de remarquer._

_— T’es putain de con, j’espère que tu le sais ?_

_— Je suis « putain de con ». Ok. A plus tard Liam._

_Zayn voulut se lever et partir mais un bras musclé et puissant le rattrapa rapidement. Zayn baissa ses yeux plein de larmes vers un Liam qui faisait son possible pour se calmer et respirer normalement. Le regard du métis était déçu, vexé et transmettait toute l’humiliation de se voir rejeter._

_— Je ne suis pas assez bien pour que tu sois fier d’être avec moi, c’est ça ?_

_Liam se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Il se détestait de faire ressentir çà à la personne qui l’avait soutenu et aimé pendant la période difficile de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Zayn puisse se sentir si peu en sécurité avec lui. Pourtant, c’était surement ce qu’il devait ressentir. Liam se sentait de plus en plus minable, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire._

_— C’est ça ? Je ne te mérite pas, c’est très clair._

_— Arrête ! Assied-toi. Juste, assied-toi s’il te plait…_

_— Liam je sais pas si je vais avoir la force._

_— Essaie. Essaie mon cœur. Pour moi. Je suis nul, je le sais. Je vais faire mieux, je te le promets._

_— Les promesses Liam, c’est trop facile. J’attends depuis trop longtemps que ça change. Je ne suis pas prêt à vivre une relation caché, une relation où je ne pourrais même pas prendre la main de la personne que j’aime dans un restaurant._

_Alors Liam posa doucement sa main sur celle de Zayn, collant un sourire gêné sur son visage angélique. Mais le brun retira automatiquement sa main, gardant toutes ses émotions au plus profond de lui, ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage._

**_—_ ** _Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais, tu le sais très bien._

 **_—_ ** _Je tiens à toi, Zayn. Tellement, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas._

 **_—_ ** _Tu sais Liam, je n’hésiterais pour rien au monde à rester avec toi si c’était vraiment important. J’ai tout fait pour que ça marche, mais j’ai l’impression d’avoir cessé d’être une priorité pour toi et je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, j’espère que tu comprends._

 **_—_ ** _Bien sûr que tu es une priorité pour moi !_

 **_—_ ** _Dans ce cas, tu as une façon de le montrer qui ne me va pas. J’ai besoin de plus que ça._

 **_—_ ** _On ne va pas se séparer juste pour ça, si ?_

 **_—_ ** _Même si il nous arrive d’avoir des problèmes, on a partagé des tas de choses et on s’apprécie mutuellement, du moins je l’espère et honnêtement je devrais être content parce qu’en dehors de ça je suis raide dingue de toi Liam. Sauf que j’ai assez donné. Je ne peux plus._

_Zayn prit son courage de ses deux mains, chose qu’il n’avait pas été capable de faire depuis qu’il en avait envie. Et il se releva de sa chaise, et cette fois-ci Liam n’essaya même pas de l’en empêcher. Ils étaient aussi mal l’un que l’autre de partir dans une direction différente. Zayn essayait de se consoler en se disant que ce qui se passait là était pour le mieux, qu’il pourrait avoir une relation telle qu’il en rêve. Il savait bien pourtant que la relation dont il avait toujours rêvé, c’était celle qu’il avait eu avec Liam, et qu’aucun amour ne pourrait remplacer celui que Liam lui avait donné._

**_—_ ** _Je prendrais ma veste. Table 53. Et je règle l’addition pour la table. Merci._

_Une jeune femme lui tendit son blouson en cuir. Celui que Liam lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, sa préférée. Et tandis qu’il tendait sa carte bancaire à la même fille, il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil vers Liam, les coudes posés sur la table, la tête entre les mains, totalement immobile. Il devait souffrir autant que lui. C’était même sûr. Le temps que Zayn se retourne pour récupérer sa carte, des mains s’étaient déjà posé sur ses hanches, et une voix sanglotante  lui chuchotait au creux de l’oreille._

**_—_ ** _Tu ne peux pas me faire ça tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser._

 **_—_ ** _Liam…_

 **_—_ ** _Non, non, tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça, tout seul. Sans toi je suis perdu._

 **_—_ ** _Je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur, ça me fais mal aussi._

 **_—_ ** _Alors reste avec moi._

 **_—_ ** _Je t’ai dis non. Non._

 **_—_ ** _Passe une dernière nuit avec moi._

 **_—_ ** _Je ne crois pas que…_

 **_—_ ** _Juste ça. Une nuit. Je t’en supplie._

_Le métis s’était retourné vers son petit-ami, si seulement ils pouvaient encore être qualifiés comme un couple, et la souffrance dans son regard était frappante. Il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi faible, comme si il pouvait faire de lui ce qu’il voulait, que Liam n’avait plus la force de se battre, qu’il ne voulait que se laisser aller dans ses bras, et s’en était tellement touchant._

**_—_ ** _Tu as ta voiture ?_

 **_—_ ** _Oui._

 **_—_ ** _Alors viens._

_Zayn lui prit la main doucement, en essayant de tout son cœur de le rassurer par ce simple touché. Il le fallait, parce que le voir si affecté lui réduisait le cœur en miette. Il s’étonnait à chaque fois de ressentir encore ces papillons au fond de son estomac quand il le touchait. C’était stupide, après un an, de se sentir comme un adolescent amoureux. Mais c’est ce qu’il était quand il était prêt de lui. Liam conduisit jusqu’à son appartement en plein centre de la capitale anglaise. Et ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu’à la porte 23. Liam enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la porte en bois s’ouvrit lentement, leur laissant la voie libre pour rentrer._

_Dans un soupir gêné, ils se débarrassèrent de chaussures et vestes et se regardèrent étrangement les yeux dans les yeux._

**_—_ ** _Et merde._

_Zayn ne tenait plus. Les lèvres trempées de larmes de Liam était bien trop attirante pour qu’il y résiste. Sa peau était assombrie par la lumière tamisée qui émanait de la lampe de chevet que Liam avait installé dans l’entrée. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant cet air aventurier auquel il n’était pas insensible. Et il avança si rapidement vers Liam que ce dernier fut surpris par son baiser. Il ne s’attendait pas ça. Il l’espérait, certes, mais il pensait sincèrement que Zayn résisterait. Pourtant, c’était bien les lèvres chaudes du métis qui s’étaient posées sur les siennes, c’était bien sa langue qui caressait la sienne. Et c’était toutes ses sensations dont il ne pensait jamais pouvoir se passer qui lui tombaient dessus pour son plus grand bonheur. Zayn finit par reculer, à bout de souffle._

**_—_ ** _On dit que dans un couple, il y en a un aime plus que l’autre. J’aurais aimé que ça ne soit pas moi._

 **_—_ ** _Zayn… s’il te plait. Ne me fais pas me sentir plus coupable que je ne le suis pas déjà._

_— Alors montre-moi à quel point tu m’aimes…_

_—  Tu veux dire… euh…_

_—  Liam ne joue pas ta vierge._

_—  Je croyais qu’on avait rompu._

_—  Considère ça comme un aurevoir alors._

_Liam ne devait pas réfléchir. Il devait agir. Parce qu’il savait qu’après toute leur relation qui s’était effritée, elle s’était envolée. Et le moment qu’il s’apprêtait à vivre, il savait toutes les chances qu’il avait pour qu’il soit le dernier. Leur séparation était de sa faute, mais pour l’instant, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était le corps de Zayn qui se collait violemment sur le sien._

**_—_ ** _Je suis désolé Zayn, j’ai tout merdé._

_— Tais-toi. Juste… chut._

_Alors il qu’ils s’étaient légèrement séparés l’un de l’autre. Le métis revint vers lui, collant son bassin sur celui de son ami, tremblants tous les deux. Et il l’embrassa une nouvelle fois. Pour le faire taire. Pour lui montrer à quel point il l’aimait. Si ses premiers baisers étaient tendres, presque retenus, les nouveaux étaient violents, comme un adieu._

_— Ca va me manquer._

_I_ _l était à peine en mesure de parler, tellement les baisers de Zayn le perturbaient, tellement il était pris de cours par tout l’amour qu’ils transmettaient. Le jeune homme avait continué d’embrasser Liam dans le coup, sur sa mâchoire, sur ses clavicules, laissant un chemin brulant derrière eux. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux, sans ces petits baisers qui descendaient sur son torse pendant que le plaisir et l’amour qu’il portait à Zayn se dirigeaient vers son ventre. Il grogna, fébrile sous la bouche experte du pakistanais._

_— Toi, viens là._

_Et il emprisonna Zayn dans ses bras et le coinça à son tour contre un mur pour être en position de force sur ce corps qu’il aimait tant. Il posa à son tour ses lèvres sur lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau bronzée qui s’offrait à lui.  Le métis lui-même ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de laisser s’échapper un râle rauque, provenant_ _du plus_ _profond de son corps. Liam s’empara de ses bras, les montant au-dessus de sa tête et il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Zayn avant de s’emparer de son tee-shirt et de le faire tomber à terre._

_— Tu es irrésistible._

_Il attrapa son compagnon sous les fesses et le porta dans ses bras jusqu’à le poser sur un meuble de l’entrée, dégageant d’un revers de la main tout ce qui se trouvait là où il posa Zayn, qui éclata de rire._

_— J’aime bien quand tu es entreprenant._

_— Moi je t’aime tout le temps._

_— Liam… s’il te plait, je n’ai pas envie de me disputer maintenant. J’ai d’autres idées en tête._

_— Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?_

_— Voyons voir… Je pense que ce haut est de trop, pas toi ?_

_Zayn ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de répliquer et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, sa langue toujours plus entreprenante et son baiser toujours plus sensationnel. Ses mains prenaient le chemin du haut de sa chemise bleue et il la déboutonna lentement, bouton par bouton, en regardant Liam droit dans les yeux, le testant, pour voir jusqu’où il serait capable de résister. Dès que la chemise pouvait s’écarter en deux, le métis posa doucement sa main sur la peau pâle du torse de son partenaire et faisait aller ses mains petit à petit le long de son corps jusqu’à faire tomber son haut sur le sol. Il approcha alors Liam de lui, en tirant sur ses jambes qui entouraient le bassin du brun. Il avança sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve sur lui, sur la personne qu’il aimait inconditionnellement, aujourd’hui plus que jamais, même si ils en étaient arrivé à un stade de non-retour._

_Liam attrapa le menton de son petit-ami et remonta son visage au niveau du sien et lui chuchota tendrement au creux de l’oreille._

_— Si c’est notre dernière nuit, je tiens à ce qu’elle soit inoubliable._

_Zayn sauta doucement du meuble sur lequel il était assis et prit par la main Liam, tremblant de toute part, pour le mener dans la chambre, là où ils avaient passé tant de nuit. Mais si celle-ci était partie pour être la dernière alors, en effet, elle devait être inoubliable pour eux deux. Zayn était le premier à rentrer dans la pièce, et il s’allongea sur le lit parfaitement fait. Liam le suivait de près, et il enleva lui-même son pantalon, regardant Zayn, là, tout près de lui, si vulnérable. Alors il s’approcha de lui, posant son corps douloureux sur le sien, et leurs visages si près l’un de l’autre. Leurs érections respectives se touchaient à travers les quelques couches de vêtements qui les séparaient et tous les deux ne purent s’empêcher d’émettre un gémissement de plaisir. Ils avaient besoin de plus, immédiatement, ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Liam descendit le long du matelas, jusqu’à pouvoir enlever la ceinture en cuir de Zayn, touchant parfois volontairement son entrejambe et en se réjouissant de l’entendre respirer plus fortement à ces moments, de l’entendre gémir. Il aimait savoir à quel point il lui faisait encore de l’effet, il avait besoin de le savoir. Puis il fit glisser le jean noir le long de ses jambes musclées et attirantes, mettant à sa vue son boxer dans lequel Zayn devenait de plus en plus serré minutes après minutes. Il fit jouer ses doigts sous l’élastique, jouant avec plaisir avec ses nerfs et quand il décida de le mettre à nu, il remarqua avec joie à quel point Zayn voulait de lui, à quel point il était prêt._

**_—_ ** _Voyons voir…_

_Liam se pencha vers le sexe de Zayn et tout en le caressant lentement, il avança sa bouche vers son intimité et le prit en lui. Le métis se tendait sur le lit, il attrapait les draps de ses deux mains et essayait tant bien que mal de tenir en place, mais la bouche de Liam était experte en ce qui s’agissait de lui donner du plaisir. Sa voix, impuissante, n’était capable que de sortir des sons graves, bestiaux tendit qu’il sentait l’orgasme qui venait jusqu’à lui, puissant et ravageur. Liam accélérait la cadence et Zayn sentait sa respiration devenir haletante et brûlante au fond de sa gorge, il fallait que le brun s’arrête, immédiatement._

**_—_ ** _Liam, arrête toi. Je… Je vais… venir… S’il te plait._

_Mais Liam avait une toute autre idée en tête. Et il ne se sépara de Zayn, continuant ses vas et vient lentement, en attendant que Zayn arrive au paroxysme, à l’extase, pour qu’il arrive au septième ciel, là où Zayn l’avait envoyé si souvent. Et au moment où l’orgasme terrassa le métis, Liam avala rapidement et remonta vers lui, pour poser ses yeux dans les siens, parce que son regard était si intense, qu’il voulait se perdre dedans encore tant qu’il en été encore temps._

**_—_ ** _Tu n’avais jamais fait ça avant._

_Alors Liam déposa un bisou des plus chastes sur ses lèvres, pour le faire taire tout autant que pour lui montrer à quel point il l’aimait. Zayn retourna la tendance et allongea son amant et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, observant attentivement chaque détail de son visage si beau, sa peau si pâle sous la lumière de la lune qui se posait sur lui. Il le marqua dans le cou tandis que Liam ne tenait plus en place, gêné par son excitation et par le désir débordant de son corps à l’instant si fragile._

**_—_ ** _Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça._

_Alors, dans un éclat de rire, Liam bascula à nouveau pour se retrouver sur Zayn qui était à nouveau pris par le désir, et le brun le voyait bien. Il retira son boxer qui était toujours en place, et attrapa les jambes de Zayn, les faisant basculer chacune d’un côté de son bassin. Zayn s’assit alors sur les cuisses de Liam qui se tenait sur les genoux. Le pakistanais avait dejà attrapé le préservatif et la petite bouteille dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il posa ces affaires près de Liam et se redressa pour s’accrocher à son gout, tout en faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux coupés courts. Le brun se mit à préparer son partenaire doucement, petit à petit, pour qu’il accepte l’arrivée de Liam dans son corps. Et quand leurs deux corps se mirent à s’emboiter, ils savaient à quel point ils étaient fait l’un pour l’autre, comment ils pouvaient avoir tant de plaisir ensemble, et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Liam commença ses vas et vient doucement, rentrant petit à petit sans quitter Zayn des yeux. Parce que cette nuit avait beau être la dernière de leur relation, il ne l’aimait pas moins qu’il l’avait aimé pendant un an. Tout ce qui s’était passé ne s’effaçait pas si simplement, toutes leurs nuits ensemble, tous les rires qui avaient inondés l’appartement, tout était toujours gravé en eux. Alors que Liam intensifiait le rythme de ses mouvements et qu’il caressait à la même vitesse le sexe de son partenaire, il sentit que le plaisir se faisait toujours plus puissant au fond de son ventre, que l’orgasme menaçait de l’atteindre d’un moment à l’autre. Il s’arrêta non sans gémissement de la part de Zayn pour reprendre des derniers coups de reins plus forts, plus profonds, plus entrainants._

**_—_ ** _Ah_

 **_—_ ** _Je t’aime Liam. Je….. ah putain._

 **_—_ ** _Chut._

_Liam terminait de bouger en Zayn tout en serrant son corps parfait entre ses bras forts et enivrés par l’orgasme qui faisait encore vibrer son corps entier. Zayn se sentit posé sur le lit, et il grinça des dents quand Liam se retira, mais le plaisir était encore tellement présent en lui, que son cerveau éloigna rapidement la douleur pour laisser place à l’enivrement post-organisme. Liam retira le préservatif et le posa sur la table de chevet, il essuya leurs deux ventres et releva le drap beige sur leurs corps nus et en sueur. Il embrassa Zayn sur le nez une dernière fois et sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée._

_Quand Liam se réveilla, il décala sa main jusqu’à toucher la place de Zayn dans le lit double, mais l’endroit où le métis devrait être en train de dormir était vide, les draps drôlement froids. Il ouvrit les yeux en vitesse, voulant réellement inspecter la place où Zayn n’était pas. Où il n’y avait personne. Liam était tout seul dans le lit. Mais il remarqua une photo sur l’oreiller, qu’il attrapa rapidement. Cette photo était une photo de Zayn dans toute sa splendeur, naturel mais pourtant si irrésistible. Il était parfait dans ses vêtements noirs, les cheveux sauvagement décoiffés et le regard si joueur. Il n’avait pas de mots pour définir ce qu’il ressentait en le voyant, de la souffrance mais du bonheur après tout ce qui s’était passé. Il tourna la photo et vit quelques mots griffonnés à l’encre noire._

 

> **_Je pense que je peux attendre..._ **
> 
> **_Mais ne vient qu’à une seule condition : que tu sois totalement prêt. Je ne pourrais pas essayer une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci sera la dernière chance. La toute dernière._ **
> 
> **_Soit sûr de toi._ **
> 
> **_ily_ ** **♥**

 

_Et juste en dessous, l’adresse d’une maison. Liam ferma les yeux et se rendit compte qu’une page se fermait. Pourtant, il n’avait qu’une envie, la rouvrir aussitôt._

 

 

Liam se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les fois où il avait rentré l’adresse de la maison dans son téléphone, qu’il avait sorti sa voiture, mais qu’il s’était dégonflé au dernier moment. Mais Zayn lui avait demandé d’être sûr. Alors à chaque fois qu’il avait voulu y aller, dans les premiers mois, il se disait que ce n’était pas le cas, qu’il ne se sentait pas d’être parfait pour lui. Il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin et de le laisser partir une nouvelle fois, ce à quoi il n’aurait pas survécu. Puis avec le temps, il avait pensé que c’était trop tard, qu’il avait du rencontré quelqu’un qui saurait exactement être la personne dont il avait besoin, qu’il ne l’attendait plus.

Mais un matin de novembre, quand Liam vit la pluie qui s’abattait si violemment contre les vitres de l’appartement où il vivait toujours seul, il savait que la seule personne avec qui il voulait partager sa vie, partagé les journées de pluie était Zayn. Alors même si il risquait fort de ne pas le trouvé, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Il devait essayer. Zayn était son premier amour, son seul véritable amour.

Alors il avança vers le numéro 2432 et toqua à la porte de la maison en brique rouge. Il secoua rageusement les gouttes de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient désormais sur la nuque. A ce même moment, la porte s’ouvrit en large et un jeune homme se trouvait dans l’entrebâillement. Liam le reconnut aussitôt. Il avait peut-être vieilli de deux années, mais Zayn était toujours aussi beau, aussi parfait. Il lui fallait se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras sur l’instant.

 ** _—_** Salut Zayn.

 ** _—_** Liam ?

 ** _—_** J’ai tardé.

 ** _—_** En effet, oui.

 ** _—_** Ecoute, il y a juste quelque chose que j’aimerais te dire et il faut que tu m’écoutes. Attentivement. Je voulais te dire pourquoi je t’aime. Je t’aime depuis notre première rencontre, même si je ne voulais pas vraiment l’admettre. Aujourd’hui grâce à toi, je me suis rendu compte que mes choix avaient changé, que tu as changé ma vie. J’ai compris qu’il nous fallait vivre pleinement, peu importe le temps qu’il nous restait ensemble. Si je ne t’avais pas connu, je ne saurais ce qu’est l’amour. Alors merci de m’avoir appris, merci vraiment Zayn.

 ** _—_** Je…

 ** _—_** Non, tu n’as rien à dire, je voulais simplement que tu le saches. Je t’aime, tu le sais maintenant, tu le sais de la façon dont tu aurais du le savoir depuis longtemps.

 ** _—_** Pourquoi seulement maintenant Liam ?

 ** _—_** Parce que je ne voulais pas perdre la chance que tu me donnais.

 ** _—_** Je t’aurais donné autant de chance que tu voulais, la seule chose qui me fallait c’était toi.

 ** _—_** Mais sur la photo…

 ** _—_** La photo n’est qu’un mot que j’ai écrit en fuyant un matin, Liam.

 ** _—_** Je sais que ça fait deux ans, mais…

 ** _—_** Mais quoi ? Tu pensais que pendant deux ans je resterais enfermé à t’attendre, tu n’as pas idée de tout ce qui s’est passé !

 ** _—_** Le passé ça ne compte pas, ça ne compte plus. Il n’y a que le présent qui compte, pas le reste. A part le futur, peut-être, sauf que ça je ne le vois qu’avec toi.

 ** _—_** Tu ne sais pas depuis quand j’attends que tu me dises ça…

 ** _—_** Deux ans ? C’est le temps qu’il m’a fallu pour pouvoir te le dire. Le temps dont j’ai eu besoin pour admettre que je ne voyais pas ma vie autrement qu’à tes côtés. 

Zayn se retourna et se mit à marcher dans le couloir, dos à Liam, mais la porte toujours grande ouverte. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, et marmonner des phrases totalement incompréhensible. Mais après quelques minutes à faire les cents pas, Zayn se stoppa brutalement et se retourna vers Liam, il avança jusqu’à sa hauteur et lui sourit timidement.

 **—** Tu veux rentrer ?

 **—** Je… Eh bien, oui.

 **—** Parfait.

Le métis referma la porte en bois brun derrière eux deux et fixa Liam qui l’attendait quelques pas plus loin dans le couloir. Un éclair de lucidité passa sur son visage fermé, des rides adorables se formaient aux coins de ses yeux, preuve de son conflit intérieur. Mais cet éclair sembla balayer toutes ses questions pour ne laisser qu’un regard avide. Avide d’amour. Avide de tout ce que Liam pouvait lui donner, même après tout ce temps. Il courut alors dans les bras réconfortants de Liam et se sentit à sa place pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

 ** _—_** Est-ce que, un jour, monsieur Payne, vous me laisserez en paix ?

 ** _—_** Je crois qu’en réalité, monsieur Malik, je compte ne plus jamais vous laissez.

Zayn ne put s’empêcher de sourire, parce qu’il avait beau avoir attendu si longtemps, le retrouver était la chose la plus belle à laquelle il avait pu s’attendre. Il n’y croyait plus, il avait réellement cessé d’y croire quand les mois défilaient sans qu’il n’ait aucune nouvelle. Il pensait que rien ne pourrait jamais plus lui ramener l’amour de sa vie, cet homme qui comptait plus que tout au monde, que cet amour s’était perdu au fil du temps.

Mais sentir ses muscles contre son corps tremblant, son odeur qui lui rappelait tous les souvenirs de cet amour, et ces lèvres. Ces lèvres dont il avait si souvent rêvé et dont il rêvait encore. Elles étaient si proches des siennes, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

 ** _—_** Tu m’as manqué.

 La passion l’avait rattrapé et peu importaient toutes les conséquences, mais il avait besoin de cette personne plus qu’il avait besoin de respirer. Alors il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme il voulait le faire depuis qu’il était parti ce matin là. Et leurs langues qui se retrouvaient sellaient la promesse de ne plus jamais se quitter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maeviscious)


End file.
